


Your Singing Sucks DM.TP

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, What did you expect from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aron is dying and Danny wishes to know if there's anything to make him more comfortable.</p><p>(bad synopsis a-go!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Singing Sucks DM.TP

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit look whos back with his favorite transvestite. oh wait its just me being me. which means i bring you death, death and more death for the price of just your soul!
> 
> okay yeah, enjoy~~

He coughed again and it broke Danny's heart, to see the man who had once been so strong, even with his thin frame, laying on their bed, dying. Everything was silent, there wasn't a sound even uttered by the wood walls around them as Aron huddled under the blankets then pushed them off only to ask to be covered again a few seconds later.  
"Aron." Danny ran a hand through the sweat soaked hair that had strapped itself to his heated forehead. He wetted the cloth that had been on Aron's head again, wringing it out then placing it over his forehead and eyes, still running his fingers through his hair.  
"Is there anything I can do? To make it a bit better?"  
Aron grabs Danny's hand and holds it between his two, against his chest. He breathed deeply, running his fingers over the ligaments he could feel through Danny's skin as he flexed his hand.  
"You can play Fall Out Boy." He smiled a weak and toothy grin as Danny pulled his hand away.

Danny moved to get his guitar and sat back down next to Aron. He played the first notes and started off in a soft voice, watching Aron fiddle with the top blanket in his fingers.  
"Stuck in the jet wash. Bad trip I couldn't get off. And maybe I bit off mo-" "Your voice sucks, just play it on your phone."  
Aron had lift the cloth from his eyes, a fading smile and shaky hands.  
Danny put the song on play and lied down with the other when he motioned for him to.  
Aron hummed along gently, his voice fading out slowly and leaving just Danny's to sing the hymn.

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos.  
> i hate soccer but its the only non political thing on tv rn and CMON BRAZIL STEP UP YO GAME!


End file.
